Basic Law for the Duchy of Balbarno
Preamble In the conviction that Falleentium can only have a future as a modern, democratic and federal, multi-national state, the Duchy of Balbarno elected to give itself a constitution showing all these values. Section one: Basic rights of the citizens of Balbarno This section outlines the basic principles of equality before the law, human rights, etc. etc. of every citizen of the Duchy of Balbarno Section two: Structure of the State 'I. The Duchy of Balbarno ' 'Article 1' Balbarno is part of the Falleen Empire. 'Article 2' Balbarno is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy. 'Article 3' The State colours are dark green-white. 'II. The State Authority' 'Article 4' The state authority is subjected by the people. 'Article 5' Freedom of voting and secrecy of voting are guarranteed. 'Article 6' Eligable to vote are all Falleen citizens which apply to federal law. 'Article 7' 'III. The State Parliament' 'Article 8' The parliament of the State is composed of: 1. The House of Representatives, composed of elected representatives of the people. 'Article 9' The parliament of the State is elected for a period of four years. 'Article 10 ' The parliament can be dissolved at the pleasure of the Head of State or by a two-thirds majority vote. 'Article 11 ' The House of Representatives may vote on matters such as state budget, state defence and other local issues that do no conflict with federal law and my form the state government. 'Article 12' The House of Representatives has 280 elected members(50.000 per member). 'IV. The State Government' 'Article 13' The State government is appointed by the head of State. It is customary that the government is formed by the party or coalition which hold a simple majority(50% + 1), the head of State may however choose differently. 'Article 14' The head of the government(Minister-President) appoints and dismisses ministers of his/her government. 'Article 15' The government has the same ministries as the federal government with the exception of foreign ministry. ' ' 'V. The State Defence' 'Article 16' The National Guard of Balbarno is called "Balbish Defence Force". 'Article 17' Commander-in-Chief of the Balbish Defence Force is the head of state. 'Article 18' Balbish Defence Force can be deployed only with the permission of the head of state. 'Article 19' The Balbish Defence Force is an entirely professional force composed of 18.000 members. 'Article 20' Conscription is outlawed, however it can be reinstated during a State of Defence. 'Article 21' A State of Defence is declared and then confirmed by the State Parliament under the following circumstances: 1. The Falleen Empire is a subject to armed aggression by a foreign power. 2. The State is a subject of armed aggression by an external factor. 'VI. The Ducal Authority' 'Article 22 ' The Duchy of Balbarno is hereditary in the House of Guequierre. 'Article 23' The succession law of Balbarno is agnatic-cognatic primogeniture. This can be changed at the pleasure of the head of the house of Guequierre. 'Article 24' Along with the Duchy of Balbarno the head of state also takes the (titural) title Duke of Tapanuo. . 'Article 25' The head of state also reserves the right to award orders of Balbarno at his or her pleasure. 'Article 26' If the heir apparent of the head of state of Balbarno has no yet reached his or her majority at the time of the death of the previous head of state, a regency will be imposed during which a senior member of the House of Guequierre will preside over a council of nobles until the heir apparent reaches majority. 'Article 27' The Head of State will be enthroned upon his ascendancy in the Balranico Abbey by the High Priest of Balbarno. There he or she will swear to protect the people of Balbarno before the Gods. He or she will then swear before both houses of parliament that he or she will protect and obey this legal statute on the pain of dismissal by the parliament. Category:The World of HDFRF